myriad_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
nThe characters in Myriad Reality are, in essence, superheroes. And there are a lot of them! A list of characters is shown below. Characters of Human Birth Individuals: Araby 264 (Deceased) Aoi Ogiyama (Deceased) Chris Redfield Dark (Deceased/Deleted) David Richards Dynamo III Dew Elkepzel ES (Evil Sven) Iris Custos (Deceased) Jake Muller (Deceased) Kelly Ken Masuta Leon Kennedy Lewis Marshall Quenton Maddie Hatter Martyn Mattias Serenity Custos Sips Sjin Tobias James Tyler Ulysses Flame (Nova Flame) Vex William Manton / The Suit Zach Ryker Zachary Anders Zyland Mantharas Families Waternaux Family: Sven Waternaux - Husband/Father Ariel Waternaux (Winter) - Wife/Mother Aaron Waternaux - Son (Deceased) Isaac Waternaux - Son Violet Waternaux - Daughter Sage Winter Rythian & Ridge: Rythian - Brother Ridge - Brother The Netnavi Family: X - Husband of Melody/Father of Tempo and Rhythm Melody - Mother of Tempo and Rhythm/Wife of X Tempo (Twin) - Son of X/Brother of Rhythm Rhythm (Twin) - Daughter of X/Sister of Tempo The Stream Family (And Extensions): Data Stream - Father of Prism Stream/Husband of Pinkie Stream/Brother of Techi Technology Demonstration (Techi) - Sister of Data Stream Pinkie Stream (Pinkamina Dianne Pie) - Mother of Prism Stream/Wife of Data Stream Prism Stream - Son of Data and Pinkie Stream Second (First name unknown. Last name unknown.) - Husband of Star/Father of Data Stream/Brother of The Legend White Voltage (By marriage of Techi) - Husband of Techi (Deceased) (X and the Netnavi Family by technical extension. See "X" for more) The Line/Dye family Time Line - Father of Misty Skies/Husband of Painting Dye Painting Dye - Mother of Misty Skies/Wife of Time Line Misty Skies - Daughter of Time Line anf Painting Dye The Legend Family: The Legend - Father of Legend and Luke/Husband of Chance Legend- Son of The Legend/Brother of Luke Colgate Luke Colgate - Son of The Legend/Brother of Legend Chance - Wife of The Legend/Mother of Legend and Luke Thunder Family: Dark - Father (Deceased/Deleted) Storm - Mother Scarlet - Daughter Wynter - Youngest Daughter Zelda - Son Kari - Eldest Daughter The Nightwatchers and Lords/Ladies: Soren Ruby Jean Svár Rovnováha Rubala Melawe Characters of Alternate Birth Individuals: Arctic Winds (Deceased) Blake Emperor Gajeel Redfox (Twenty) Lunar Blast Pinkie Pie Prime Princess Celestia (Deceased) Princess Luna Princess Ruby Flame Queen Chrysalis (Deceased?) Rainbow Dash Prime Ruby Jean Scootaloo Second Soren Spirit Blitz Sreig Starlight/Lych (Forever Incarcerated) Surprise Technology Demonstration (Techi) The Legend (Fourth/Becomes Third) (Legend Begins) The Unmeasured (Deceased) Third (Deceased) Twilight Sparkle (Deceased; Pinkamina's Dimension) Twilight Sparkle Prime Vinyl Scratch (World Touring) White Voltage Characters of Other Races or Unknown Mr. Strange- Unique organism made of Strange Matter. Rize - Unknown Spirit - Torc Madra Zecratis Forzac (Zach) - Mecros (TBC) Biographies Technology Demonstration (AKA: Techi): Rambunctous, fun loving teenager, older sister of Data Stream. Techi is the ultimate master of electricity, but was extremely outdated on the customs of society, due to searching for her brother for eight and a half millenia. She has slight anger issues, albeit more controlled now due to most of her conscious and subconscious control going into keeping her electric powers at bay, and her body alive, due to self generating electricity being the only thing sustaining her and her bodily functions. Techi, although short tempered, is fun loving, with the mindset of a nineteen year old, while over eighty five hundred years old. She can be prideful, but is confident, and will risk anything, even her life, to accomplish her greatest goals. She has a "Go with the flow" attitude about certain things, but can be very intense in moments of serious. She thinks that she can take on anyone, but won't throw her life away meaninglessly. Of every character, she very likely has the highest moral standards, due to still having the mindset of the past, going as threatining somepony when she saw something that would have been considered unfathomable in terms of moral sense in her day, but wasn't overly uncommon currently, and they tried to convince her to do the same, as she spent the entirety of her life after she turned nineteen searching for her brother, Data Stream, and was unaware of the changing customs. When Techi found Data, she was tier four, and had little desire to become tier five, both not wanting the responsability, and she wished to obtain power on her own, without the assistance of a higher tier power boost. She is extremely paranoid about privacy, and has one of the best (albeit unorthadox) mind security systems in existence, effectively preventing nearly anyone but herself from accessing her mind. This system is entirely insane (Level one of five is a quiz/Japanese gameshow called the "Super Techi Gameshow") but as noted by her father, "is airtight." She began dating (eventually marrying) White Voltage, who found her crying (although she could not cry with tears) because of how much everything had changed. She has made some of the greatest achievements in history, becomming 53rd most powerful being in the multiverse even as a tier four. When her to-be sister-in-law, Pinkamina, went insane (again) Techi was the only one able to stand up to her at the moment, When Pinkamina showed to outclass her, she pulled her final tacting, her plan from the beginning, and accepted her invitation to beceom a tier five. In doing so, the power boost she obtained was so great, (in addition to her already immense, nearly impossible tier four power) her power level went beyond what her body was capable of withstanding, unlocking the legendary Secondary Form. (See: Secondary Form) With this, she controlled all the energy Pinkamina had, causing it to go to even negative values, when finally restoring her to a stable state. This boosted her up nearly forty ranks, placing her at 15th most powerful being in existence. Sometime after, her husband Volt died at the hands of the darkloids, (See: Darkloids) causing her to be stressed 60% of her mind's maximum stress capacity. Soon after this, she embarked on her most dangerous quest yet, the path to the tertiary form. (See: Tertiary Form) There was next to no information on this, and was considered to not exist, as only legends surrounded it. Her only plan with the information she had was to be pushed, body, mind, and soul, past the point of absolute death, surviving on will power alone, (an absolute impossibility) but she was determined to accomplish her goal. Soon after, Bass captured her and began infecting her with dark power, causing everything she was to deteriorating, coupled with her electricity building up, and melting an entire portion of her soul, leaving only the aura left, the Tertiary form. There's also the fact that Techi is a total boss and doesn't give a crap if something is impossible. This form offered even more powerful than the Secondary Form, so powerful, she could melt the very souls of beings with the intense energy radiated from it. (Note the specifics on souls, as seen in its section. Destroying a soul will ''NOT ''cause a being to de-exist, or destroy everything they are. They still may be transferred to the afterlife without a soul. (See: Afterlife)) With this immense energy, she forged the cores of multiple planets and stars together, forming another body, nearly identical to her last, with certain new attributes, This destabilized her core, causing her to be able to split into a positive and negative charge half, Positechi and Negatechi. (See subsection: Positechi/Negatechi) Another attribute is that if she consumed certain materials, it would temporarily coat her core, allowing her near absolute control over that substance as opposed to electricity, although none are as effectively controled and mastered as electricity. After a few weeks, her core began to reject coating substances, restricting her to electricity, once again. She is currently working on a method of overcomming this, and has developed a process (Still in prototype stage) to temporarily convert her core into the target substance, although this method takes longer, and the process is more difficult to undertake. Techi is the only known being known to have befrienfed her own darkloid, due to her radical personality, that the dark power copied along with her power. She has mastered the art of electicity so well, she can phase through insulators with some effort, by transmitting between the electrons in the atoms themselves, and can destabilize an opponent's atoms as a last resort technique, that is incredibly draining. Techi continues to set the bar for herself higher, and continues to achieve the impossible. Quote: "What is a soul? It's like electricity - we don't really know what it is, but it's a force that can light a room." Sven Waternaux: Sven was born in a small West Virginia town. Growing up, he faced many hardships. His entire family had died by the time he was nineteen, and he remained the only one if his bloodline for a long time afterward. Being an extremely gifted scientist, he teamed up with his friends (who all make up his crew to this day) and built a small spaceship. He and his friends left life as they knew it, and they formed a home on the moon. From there, they started to gather numerous resources, lots of knowledge, and even more determination to travel further into the universe. After a period of time, they developed an even larger ship that was more able to travel outside of the solar system. They proceeded to set up shop in a neighboring solar system, devoid of life, and claimed all of its resources as their own. Before long, Sven had constructed a spaceship 3-4 times larger than the planet Earth itself, and was by far the biggest achievement ever performed by a human up to that point. From that moment on, Sven and his friends traveled the universe with their vast resources as treasure hunters, mercenaries, and voluntary heroes. They continued to live this way until Sven one day stumbled upon Data Stream and Pinkamina Dianne Pie. They explained that his theory of alternate universes was correct, and that technology could accomplish this goal. From there, he set out to construct a machine that transported the user(s) to another universe. He succeeded, and thus started a new journey he had never dreamed he'd have. Sven continues to struggle for quite some time, as his newly earned title of tier four had given him much more to worry about. He had several dozen clashes with interdimensional pirates who's technology nearly matched his own. He even had a scuffle or two with a very powerful and evil copy of himself (see ES). ES would spy on Pinkamina during her torture sessions, and later use those methods to torture Sven's friends to death, save Leon. Sven spent much time within the group as a spectator, occasionally offering his services when he could. During this time, however, he busied himself beyond belief with ambitious tasks and goals. Among the most defining moments of this period of his life: the discovery of the Broken Trigger. Sven soon discovered that he was the User of this trigger, and therefore he bonded with it and he took advantage of this newfound gift. He used the trigger to open up previously closed doors and found himself on the path to true power. Time went by, and Sven found himself more able to be of assistance in the dire situations the group faced. He is known across several thousand dimensions mostly as a savior, but there are the few who frown upon his largely good deeds. He is not known for having extreme strength in any one category. Rather, he is known for his great strength in every category. He is very physically strong, powerful, skilled, and has great technological prowess. His closest friends among the group, aside from his crew members, include Spirit Blitz, X, Data Stream, Alex Mercer, Vex, and Rythian. Quote: "Conflict is in human nature, but it is also in human nature to defy human nature." Ridge: Not much is known about the personal lives of Ridge, or his brother for that matter. He, along with PD and (werewolf) Spirit, defeated his brother after he was corrupted by owning two of the Twelve Ancient Swords. Ridge has several unique powers, all of which are very flexible in their usefulness. He is considered to be weaker than his brother by many, though it is so close that it could be argued that Ridge is in fact stronger. It is also interesting to note that despite the fact he is the second/third strongest being from his dimension, he is not one of the original Seven Heroes. It is unknown why this is so, but it may be inferred that it is because he does not possess an Ancient Sword. Ridge has made himself great friends with Techi and Erza in his very short time in the series so far. This shows his likability, as well as his sheer friendliness and playfulness. Ridge is known to act serious upon meeting new people to warm up to them, but then he becomes more outgoing and shows his more likable side. His goofiness has been known to cause problems on occasion, but it is generally an asset. He also suffers from Multiple Personality Syndrome, though he claims his "moments" are rare and he only has one other personality: The ill-willed Maelstrom. Quote: "Power, Life, Family, Friends, and Fun. The most important things to live for. Gajeel Redfox (Twenty): Gajeel has always been the odd pony out, he doesn't know who his parents are, he has a rows of razor sharp canine teeth which aid in his liking for meat, he has also a thing for eating metal, and he has in-equine abilities such as enhanced strength, an enhanced sense of smell, keen eyesight, lighting fast movement, and high resilience to injury. He has a look of an alicorn, but he he is a unicorn. His is very muscular, despite looking fairly thin. He was very polite, generous and was mostly a pacifist. He has no memory of his parents and he has said that he "doesn't wish to know them, that he has gone by without knowing them, and that he sleeps better not knowing." Over the year he has gotten somewhat a good amount of friends despite is odd nature. But after the incident of mistakingly eating a magical shapeshifting metal (Which enabled him to turn his body into weapons and shields, like turning his hand into a hammer or making blades come out of his forearm. He is even able to cover his whole body with the extremely strong, magical metal.), and killing a group of ponies who was attacking his friends, the other ponies and even the adults began to shun him and even beat him up for being a "freak" and for "killing his own kind". Years after the incident he met a pony named Fluttershy, who welcomed him with open hooves and treated him like a little brother. She taught him how to care for animal and care for other ponies, even if they don't like him. After meeting her his loves for cats sparked after he met an odd cat named PantherLily. For some reason Lily only spoke to Gajeel. Probably for their similarities for hunting.Two years after Gajeel met Fluttershy, Fluttershy was murdered. This broke Gajeel, causing him to go in an all out, mass murdering rampage, killing hundreds of ponies. Afterwards Gajeel, being incredibly smart, found a way to move from one dimension or world to another and began moving from dimension and world. He began to get stronger and learned many ways to fight and hunt for survival. Gajeel became the 20th most powerful being in existence after many years of fighting and training. He chooses to use his new ability and his strength instead of magic, but will use magic when needed. His jerky and torturous nature began to grow as years pass. He was unknowingly immortal and thought he was gone for only ten years, but was actually gone for over five thousand years. During those year he met a pony named Technology Demonstration and attempted to beat her, but failed epically. And that is how his hatred for her began. Despite hating her, he will protect her and or help her when needed. Even though he is mean, brutal, and is a jerk, he has a soft side that resembles him before the incident. He will help others, but leave immediately after the problem is done. He chose to become human because he can fight better as one, but still considers himself of Equestrian birth. After he became a human he went to a world called Earth Land and met a girl named Levy McGarden, who he tortured and hung on a tree in the middle of Magnolia. Three years after, he went back to Earth Land and let the townsfolk and Levy's two best friends beat him and get vengeance for hurting the kind and cheerful mage. Afterwards he left and never went back to Magnolia. Years after he stumbled upon the group and met Dark Techi Aka: Storm, Spirit, and Ridge. And a day after he met Levy again, who forgave him. After he attacked Sreig for scaring her, and he let her into his home, he began to have feeling for her. After some confrontation with Storm, he accepted the he has feelings for the small, and cheerful mage. Moments after he and Levy began dating. Quote: "No matter how good you think you are, there is always someone better than you. Which means you have to continue to push yourself to become the best, even though you may lose at times."